


NCT|Plane Crash

by Nominhelpme



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Islands, Jungle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nominhelpme/pseuds/Nominhelpme
Summary: "Hyung...what happened?" The leaders bottom lip started to quiver, "The plane crashed." Jungwoos body froze. "Oh."





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you all have your toothbrushes?" Taeyong yelled out across the crowd of 20 people. Everyone responded back with a yes, resuming their conversations once more. "Tae, come here." Johnny called out to their flustered leader, opening his arms slightly. Taeyong and walked forward, falling into Johnny's hug. "Remember our counting exercise? Count backwards from 20." Taeyong sighed but agreed, mumbling the numbers out in between large breaths of air. "Good! Now, I'm going to do a head count for you and you're just going to listen, okay?" Taeyong nodded against the chest his head was pressed against. "1. Lucas, 2. Chenle, 3. Mark, 4. Haechan, 5. Jaehyun, 6. Doyoung, 7. Jeno, 8. Jaemin, 9. Renjun, 10. Winwin, 11. Yuta, 12. Jisung, 13. Kun, 14. Ten, 15. Xiaojun, 16. Hendery, 17. Taeil, 18. Jungwoo, 19. Yangyang." Taeyong tensed up when Johnny stopped counting. "John!! That's only 19!" Johnny chest shook with laughter. "20. Johnny. 21. Taeyong." Taeyongs face flushed and he raised a shaky arm up to hit the elders shoulder. "Don't do that to me." Johnny cooed, tightening his arms around the leaders waist. "You don't have to stress, Tae. Jaemin made sure all of the kids got their stuff packed properly, so did Kun and so did you and I." "Okay but! We know how Jungwoo is. He always forgets his favourite skin care products and will be moody for the whole morning without it! And Yangyang always substitutes something important, like his wallet and toiletries, for his Nintendo switch! Actually, I'm pretty sure at least 10 of the members do that." Johnny sighed through a silent laugh, knowing that he did have to take multiple switches out of backpacks. "Would it make you feel better if I brought the switch for Yangyang and Yuta?" "No! Now the babies are going to feel left out!" "Jaemin packed two for them and I'm sure Kun has one for Yan." Taeyong nodded slowly, plucking himself off of Johnny. "Okay, we should get on then." Johnny clapped 3 times and everyone stopped talking, getting in line to get their passports checked. Taeyong caught up with Jisung, taking the youngest members hand in his own. "I have your passport, Ji." Jisung sighed out in relief, thanking Taeyong. They all got onto the plane, sitting with their respective partners that were picked over a game of tag last night. Taeyong squished into the middle of Haechan and Lucas, helping them get comfortable. 

Taeyong pulled the hood of his sweater over his eyes, leaning his head back on the chair. "Hyung?" Lucas called, softly shaking Taes shoulder. Taeyong opened an eye, looking at the taller man. "Yes?" "You can lean on my shoulder, either way you're going to wake up sore so you may as well be comfortable falling asleep." Lucas explained, patting his shoulder. Taeyong smiled and closed his eyes again, shifting to lean against Lucas. He soon fell asleep. 

The next time Taeyongs eyes opened he wasn't expecting his ears to be ringing and for him to be staring at the sky. Taeyong turned his head to the side and saw Lucas passed out beside him, head bleeding. Taeyongs eyebrows furrowed and he went to reach forward before his body lurched upwards and his head slammed back down on the chair beneath him. Everything went white before fading to black. 

Taeyong woke up again but everything was clear. He heard the sound of waves crashing and birds chirping. His eyes snapped open and he sat up before cringing and raising a hand to the back of his head, feeling a sticky substance coat his fingers. "Huh?" He pulled his hand back and saw blood, weighing loudly. Taeyong looked around and saw the back of the plane half in the ocean and half on land, he also saw four of his members in that part of the plane. Taeyong stood up quickly, holding the back of his head as he stumbled towards the plane. He reached it soon enough and climbed up into it, avoiding the flickering wires as he made his way to the first member. Taeyong squinted and dropped his hand from his head onto Chenles shoulder, gently shaking him. "Lele?" He called quietly, still shaking him. No response. Taeyong frowned and reaches over to shake Jaemin. No response. He next shook Jisung who's eyes open and who started to hyperventilate. "No way. No way the plane just crashed. Chenle? Chenle!?" The maknae freaked out, looking around until his head was forced to face Taeyong. "Deep breaths, Ji. Deep breaths. Chenle is right here but I need you to help me move him, okay?" Jisung nodded, gulping down breaths of air. Taeyong sighed in relief and reached back to Jaemin, unbuckling him and raising him up into his arms. "You carry Chenle okay, Ji?" Jisung nodded and copied the leaders actions, following him back to the beach area. The two conscious men placed down the unconscious. "You stay with them, I'm going to go back and get Taeil." Taeyong told the younger, petting through his hair. Jisung sniffled and nodded, waving his hyung off. The leader went back to the plane, gently shaking the eldest. Taeil hummer before falling silent again. Taeyong sighed and reached down to pick him up, the seatbelt already ripped apart. Taeyong looked around before going back down. "I think someone is in the water." Taeyong said, placing Taeil down gently. "Who was sat beside Taeil, Jisung?" "I think Winwin hyung was." Jisung said, looking up from staring at Chenle and Jaemin. Taeyong nodded and walked back to the water, pulling off his shirt and pants before walking into the freezing ocean. Taeyong soon began swimming until he reached the back of the plane, three bodies were floating in the water along with multiple suitcases. Taeyong felt his heart sinking and he quickly swam out, trying to grab all three of his members, dragging them back to the shore. Jisung noticed Taeyong struggling and he quickly took off his own pants and shirt, joining his leader in the ocean. Together they pulled the three members onto the shore, giving them CPR. Taeyongs hand shook as he pushed them down into the middle of Jungwoos chest, counting down the seconds in between each compression. Moments later, only Jungwoo and Renjun spat out the sandy water, some going through their noses from the aggressive coughing. Taeyong and Jisung pat their backs, trying to help them breathe again. Jungwoo finished coughing first, his body collapsing against Taeyongs. "Hyung...what happened?" The leaders bottom lip started to quiver, "The plane crashed." Jungwoos body froze. "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everyone okay?" Jungwoo asked after a moment of silence, raising his head to put it on Taeyongs shoulder to see behind him. "Are they...dead?" Jungwoo whispered, staring at his motionless friends laying in the sand. "No! No, they aren't. They're just unconscious, Woo. That's it." Jungwoo nodded slightly, staring at his friends in silence. 

"Renjun." Jisung breathed out, staring at one of his best friends. "Hey, Sungie." Renjuns scratchy voice called out, raising a tired hand to ruffle the youngers hair. He remembered what happened. He remembered the feeling of his body being ripped out of the plane and the feeling of gravity pulling him down until he slammed against the water. He couldn't believe he wasnt paralyzed. "Are the other dreamies okay?" "Jaemin and Chenle are unconscious but they're still breathing." Renjun nodded and stood up, looking around before seeing his other friends. He walked as quickly as he could towards them, dropping down beside Chenle. He took each into his own, squeezing them gently. "What about Haechan, Mark and Jeno? They were in the front of the plane? Scratch that. What about the rest of the members …?" Renjun tumbled over his questions, not sure which one was more important to ask at this time. "I don't know." Jisung mumbled, folding his hands in his lap. "Find them. I'm going to go find them." Taeyong said out loud, standing up and away from Jungwoon. "Lucas and Haechan were both sat beside me, they have to be around here...somewhere?" Taeyong breathed out, looking around. The disorientated leader began to walk forward into the jungled area. The other members could only watch as he left. 

Taeyong looked around, scratchy his chin as his eyes scanned every surface they could. "Lucas? Haechan?" Taeyong called, tilting his head upwards when he heard a rustle. Taeyong gaped, freezing. The other half of the plane was sat, nestled in between three large trees. "Lucas?! Haechan?! Anyone!?" He shouted up at the plane, his blood running cold. Taeyong heard a tapping noise, like the sound of a buckle hitting a car door. "Tap twice if you can hear me!" The leader shouted, listening. Tap. Tap. Taeyongs lip quivered and he quickly ran towards the trees, grabbing onto the lowest branch, pulling himself up. Taeyong repeated the process until he found himself next to the opening of the plane. The smell of blood hit his nostrils and his eyes began to water. Taeyong climbed into the plane, cringing as he heard it creak under his footsteps. The tapping was much louder now as Taeyong continued to advance forward. He felt a chill run down his spine as he stared at the two bodies in front of him. Lucas was loosely holding a belt buckle, continuing to hit it against the side of the plane, his other hand holding onto Mark, stopping him from sliding off the plane and down to the ground via the hole in the side. As Taeyong got a closer look at Mark, there was a part of the plane stabbed through Mark's arm, all the way through. Taeyong felt bile rise up his throat and he continued to advance forward, forcing the remains of his breakfast down. "Lucas." He called out quietly. The younger member opened his eyes slowly, staring up at Taeyong. He parted his lips, feeling stick together before fully opening, he called out quietly. "Finally." Taeyong watched as Lucas' eyes rolled to the back of his head and his arm around Mark released. Taeyong gasped and quickly grabbed onto the black haired boy. He had his legs in between two seats of the plane and he was using all of his upper body strength to pull Mark up. Once Taeyong managed the get the boy wedged in between the seats, he then moved towards Lucas. The talent member had his leg tangled in his seatbelt, body hanging upside down from the seat, slowly moving closer and closer to the hole in the wall. Taeyong grabbed onto Lucas' leg, yanking him up. "Come on, I got you." The leader wheezed out in between heavy breaths. Somehow he managed to pull the heavier, and taller, member up and over the seats. He began to shake Lucas, trying to wake him up. Lucas' eyes slowly peeled open before zeroing in on Taeyong. "Taeyong?" He called quietly, eyes widening. "Wheres Mark?" He asked, suddenly panic and aware. "Right here, hes okay. But we need to get him down from here." Lucas nodded and stood open, ignoring the pain rushing through his entire body. Lucas grabbed some seatbelts and ripped them out of their spots. "Can we use these to tie him onto my back? Then I'll climb down the tree with you?" Taeyong blinked, thinking about the idea. The only idea. He shrugged. "We have to try." Lucas nodded. Taeyong helped hold the younger member against the tallers back, helping Lucas tie mark against Lucas' waist. "Tie his ankles and arms together too." "Arms? He may choke you?" "As long as we get him down." Lucas finalized. Taeyong nodded and did as told. "Is it holding?" Lucas nodded, beginning to walk towards the opening. Taeyong carefully followed behind, going down first to show Lucas the path. 

  
  


Somehow, they're both not sure how, they made it to the ground. "Okay, now follow me. We need to meet up with the others to help Mark with his wound." Lucas nodded, following behind Taeyong slowly. They heard a rustle and froze. "Did you hear that?" "Yes…" they stayed still, watching a patch of shaking bushes. They both silently prayed to every God they knew. Suddenly the shaking stopped and someone was in front of them. "Johnny!?" "Oh thank God." The oldest member there cried out, reaching forward to pull the two boys into a hug. "I thought I heard your voices but I wasn't sure if I was going crazy. But you're here, I wasn't going crazy. Haechan totally thought I was but I wasn't- Haechan? HAECHAN!" Lucas and Taeyong watched as Johnny darted back into the bushes. They looked at each other before looking back at the bushes when Johnny reappeared with a body in his arms. Taeyong covered his mouth and Lucas gagged. 

Haechan laid motionless in Johnny's arms, blood covering his entire face. "He's still breathing." Johnny mumbled, looking down at the 127 maknae. "He's alive. We can fix him." Taeyong nodded, trying to calm Johnny down. "We can, so let's go meet with the others, okay?" "Others? Is everyone okay?" "Well, we haven't found everyone yet but there are a few. Just, come with us? Okay?" Johnny nodded and the five boys set off again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jisung watched as Taeyong walked out of the jungle. He also watched as two other people came out, each carrying another. "Haechan?! Mark!?" The maknae screamed, scrambling to his feet. Taeyong smiled and the five members approached the others, placing the unconscious beside the rest. As Lucas began to stand back up, his eyes rolled to the back of his head again, body falling backwards. Johnny gasped and quickly grabbed onto his shoulder, falling down with him to catch the youngers fall. "Jesus christ." The tallest said, holding Lucas to his chest. "That's the second time this has happened. I think he has a concussion." Taeyong said. "What happened...to mark...and Haechan." Jisung whispered. Taeyong gasped and quickly pulled the youngest into a hug, shielding him from the others. "Jungwoo." Taeyong called. Jungwoo walked over and took Jisung into his own embrace, holding the youngest members head against his chest. "What's your favourite icecream flavor?" 

Taeyong turned back to the boys, crouching down beside them. "Johnny, can you go fill this up with water?" Taeil asked, having become conscious a few moments after Taeyong left. Johnny nodded and walked towards the ocean, returning with the water. Taeil sat down beside Haechan and poured the water onto his forehead, washing the blood away with the bottom of his shirt. "I saw the first aid kit in the ocean, I'll go get." Johnny said, running back to the water. "He just has a cut here." Taeil told Taeyong, pointing at the deep cut on Haechans forehead. Taeyong nodded, taking the first aid kit from Johnny. "Just two bandaids, we need a lot for Mark." Taeil said, taking the two bandaids from Taeyong. The elder placed them on Haechans forehead, sticking them down gently. "He'll wake up soon." Taiel said, moving towards Mark. "Okay, we have to pull this out, disinfect and then stitch his arm closed, okay?" Taeyong nodded, putting the kit on the ground and pulling everything out that they'd need. Johnny helped, grabbing onto the part sticking out of Mark's arm, tugging it upwards. "Okay, it's a clean cut through. You didn't wiggle it so I dont think it hit anything else but we have to move f-" Taeil cut himself off as he felt the blood begin to spray against his face. The elder quickly wrapped his hands around Mark's arm. "Shit! I forgot to tie something around his arm!" Taeil yelled out. Taeyong quickly grabbed part of a rope that was on Jungwoo when he pulled him out. The leader tied it around Mark's arm, near the wound. "Okay! I tried his arm!" Taeil released Mark's arm and grabbed a bottle of Hydrogen peroxide spray. He sprayed it against the youngers cut, dabbing away some of the dirt. "Needle." Taeil requested, holding his hand out. 

Taeil fell back onto his rear, staring at his stitches. "Those should hold. He should be okay for now." Taeil said, wiping his face of blood and sweat. "I hope everyone else is in better conditions…" Renjun whispered through his tears.

  
  


YangYang screamed as he sprinted, a bear close behind him. "FUCK FUCK FUCK, IM SORRY FOR SWEARING KUN BUT I THINK THIS IS AN APPROPRIATE TIME TO FUCKING SWEAR!!" Yangyang continued to scream, running and then sliding, his body falling down a mudslide. He reached the bottom and looked up. The bear slid to a stop and stared back down at him before running off again, grunting as its paws slammed against the hard terrain. "I shouldn't have went near the cub…" YangYang whispered to himself, sitting up into an upright position, he rubbed his elbows. "Yangyang?" The young boy heard a voice call out. "God?" He responded, looking up and around. Jaehyun laughed, holding a hand out. Yangyang took ig and sat up. "I thought I heard your screams but I wasn't sure if I was hearing things…are you okay? Do you know where anyone else is?" "I'm okay, I was chased by a bear but I fell down and it actually saved me and brought me to you so the bear chase was fate. And no, I haven't seen a single other person. I woke up on the top of that mountain." Yangyang said, turning around and pointing up. Jaehyun gaped. "How'd you get down here so fast?" "When a bear chases you, you run." Jaehyun nods, too mentally confused to question anything. "Oh...I was with Doyoung, Kun and Hendery." Yangyang stopped for a moment, looking at the older man before his lip began to wobble and he burst into tears. Jaehyun froze staring at the boy. Suddenly there was thumping feet and then three men running at them. "JAEHYUN! Yangyang? WHATEVER, THERE'S A BEAR RUNNING AFTER US." Yangyang sighed through his tears and began to sprint with the other members. 

The group of five ran throughout the jungle even after they no longer heard the sound of heavy thumps follow behind them. Suddenly they burst through into a clearing, seeing the familiar faces of their members. Doyoung stared at most of his friends, his heart fluttering happily before sinking again. "Wheres Jeno…"

Jeno sighed, trying to get the cat he found to follow him. "Please join me on my journey. I'm lost and lonely, I just want a friend." He tried again, shaking a fish in the cats face. The cat stared at him before shaking its fur and walking past him. Jeno whined out loudly, beginning to follow the fury creature. "Please kitty!" He whined again and then he was met with a growl. He froze. That doesn't sound friendly at all. Jeno turned his head and was met with a black big cat staring at him. "Oh no." He said, slowly stepping backwards. The small cub took the fish from Jenos hand, trotting towards the mother. It dropped the food down in front of its mother, mewing. The panther didn't move. Jeno continued to slowly back up but was met with an even louder snarl. He wanted to scream in frustration but instead stayed still, turning to see an even bigger cat. "Fuck." Just as Jeno was sure the panther was going to eat him for dinner, it stalked off, swishing its tail in Jenos face. He sighed in relief, not taking any time to wonder why it left as he went left, leaving the other panther with her child. Jeno continued to walk before sprinting, running as fast and far as he can. "There's no way that just happened. That was so unrealistic. What the fuck." He ran through an opening and found himself on the beach. He fell to his knees and began to suck in large gulps of air. "I just was met with two angry Panthers. What the fuck." Just as Jeno was about to get up and go find somewhere to hide, he heard a scream. "FUCK!" The curse word echoed, bouncing off the island trees straight into Jenos ears. "Yuta?" Jeno quizzed, tilting his head back towards the treeline. A loud roar came after and Jeno was immediately on his feet. "YUTA?!" Jeno screamed, cupping his hands over his mouth to further increase the volume. The bushes near Jeno shook before Yuta burst out, sweating profusely. "Run!" Yuta yelled, grabbing onto Jenos hand, yanking the younger boy along with him. Jeno turned his head back and saw the yellow eyes of a panther staring at him. So that's why it left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long 🥺🥺

"I think we're safe n-" "Yuta! Jeno!" A voice called, Jenos heart soared. Doyoung was staring wide eyed at the two boys slumped against each other, breathing heavily. "Doie." Yuta called happily, making grabby motions with his hands. Doyoung dropped the wood he was holding and connected his hand with Yutas, pulling both of them up. "I'm so glad you're okay." Doyoung mumbled against Jenos shoulder after he pulled him in for a hug. "Come with me, most of the other members are on the beach." "Who's still missing?" Yuta asked, biting his nails nervously. "Xiaojun and Ten." Doyoung mumbled back, staring at the ground with empty eyes. The group fell into silence, praying their friends would be alright. "They'll be okay. We'll find them soon and then we'll all get out of here." Jeno assured with a smile, connecting his hands with Yuta and Doyoungs. Doyoung nodded and squeezed Jenos hand, leading them back towards the beach. As the three were walking they began to mark trees so they could go back and get the wood that Doyoung had dropped. 

Ten opened his eyes and was met with grass. "What?" He questioned, pulling his head back just to feel as if his entire skull was crushed in. Ten released a high pitched gasp and fell back against the grass, breathing harshly. "Why…" He turned his head slightly back and saw a large object laying on top of him. "Ha… am I dreaming?" He examined the white metal laid across his back and legs. The pain answered that question. Ten let his head fall down sideways and looked around at his surroundings. Forest. Forest. Rock. Body. Forest- body? Tens eyes widened before squinting, trying to see better. "Jun? Xiaojun?!" The short male screamed. A grunt was his response. "Xiaojun you lazy bastard! Get up!" Xiaojun huffed and opened his eyes and sat up. "What is it Ten? Wha-" Xiaojun locked eyes with Ten and then scanned the chunk of plane laying on top of his friend. Xiaojun scrambled to his feet and ran towards Ten, dropping beside him. "What the fuck. We crashed? We fucking crashed and you're under a plane, Ten. How aren't you freaking out?" "Well the pain I'm feeling is a good sign. I'm not paralyzed. So that means I can till dance so get me OUT of here, thanks." Xiaojun Nodded and stood back up, placing his hands underneath the metal, squatting. "Okay. I can do this." He hyped himself up a bit before flexing and pulling up as much as he could, beginning to straighten his legs out slowly. Ten gasped as he felt the weight lift off of him a bit and began to crawl out. As he was centimeters from freedom, Xiaojun lost his grip and fell backwards. The plane slammed down on Tens left ankle, holding him down. A scream ripped through his throat and tears immediately pooled in his eyes. 

Taeyong felt goosebumps raise against his skin. He was fairly far into the woods, looking for edible berries. A scream full of pain and fear softly faded out. Taeyong dropped his basket of berries and began to run in the direction. He knew that it had to have been Ten or Xiaojun. It had to be. "Ten?! Jun!?" Screamed the leader, running through the forest with panic and fear seeping from every single pore in his body. Please be okay. Please be okay. As Taeyong was running and calling names he heard bushes shaking and footsteps. Taeyong paused and called out again. "Ten? Jun?" Xiaojun fell out from behind large forestry, falling to the ground close to Taeyongs feet. He looked up. Taeyong saw the panic, fear, horror and tears in the youngers eyes. "Junnie, what happened?" Taeyong asked quietly, reaching down to help Xiaojun up. Xiaojun was choking on his words, desperately tugging on Taeyongs sleeve to pull him back towards the bush he just fell from. Taeyong ran with the boy until they were in a clearing and the leader could clearly hear the sound of soft sobbing. Taeyong noticed the white metal before Ten, who had a hand pressed against his face, body curled up tightly. "Ten?" He gasped, running over quickly. "Fuck Ten, we'll get you out of there. Xiaojun come lift up the other side!" The two boys grabbed onto their respected sides and pulled up, grunting. Ten carefully pulled his leg out, crawling backwards with one hand. Taeyong dropped his side and ran back to Tens side, dropping down to inspect his wound. "Okay, it looks broken and I think a nail hit you because there's a lot of blood, Tenny." Taeyong spoke to the boy as he looked closer. "Okay, I'm going to carry you back alright? Everyone else is near the beach south of here." Tseyong explained to both of the boys, sliding an arm under tens knees, other arm behind his back. He carefully lifted the shorter male up. Ten cringed and put his head into the crook of Taeyongs neck, biting onto the collar of his shirt. Taeyong began to walk, Xiaojun close behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt.   
It took twenty minutes for them to reach the basket Taeyong had dropped. "Can you get that Jun? We're close now." Xiaojun bent down and picked the basket up before quickly running back to Taeyong and grabbing his shirt.   
Another ten minutes and they were walking out into the clearing, seeing the group a group of 15 sitting quietly together, the others laying down closer to the fire they had managed to create. The sun was beginning to set. Johnny heard the sound of footsteps and turned his head back, seeing Taeyong, Xiaojun and Ten. Johnny stood up but didn't move further. He ripped off a chunk of the bottom of his shirt after seeing the blood. Taeyong reached Johnny and kneeled down, gently laying Ten down. "Broken ankle and possibly bone deep cut, not sure where yet." Taeyong took the piece of shirt, laying it on Tens stomach. "I'm going to take off your shoe, do you want something to bite on, Ten?" Ten nodded quickly and grabbed Johnny's hand. Taeyong stuffed his sweater sleeve into Tens mouth, having it wrapped around his waist before. Ten thanked him through the mouthful and squeezed his eyes, holding Johnny's hand tightly. The other were now watching quietly, wanting to go to their friends but too scared by Taeyongs intense expression to even make a sound louder than a shaky breath. Taeyong gently grasped the heel of the shoe, having already undone the laces. He slowly slipped it off, nearly making it when Tens foot got caught on one of the lace hoops. The short male screamed armed the sleeve when his foot was awkwardly twisted. Taeyong cringed and quickly unhooked it, stabilizing his foot again. "Sock next." He warned. Ten sniffled and nodded, put his head into the bow sitting Johnny's lap. Taeyong hooked his fingers into the sock and began to carefully slip it down, seeing dried blood stick to the cotton, sometimes refusing to come off unless ripped. Ten had started to cheer through the sweater, beginning to choke on the drool building up in his mouth. Johnny noticed and pulled the sleeve out of his mouth, turning his head so he could spit it out. Ten vomited up the small bit of food that was left in his system. Johnny cringed slightly but rubbed his shoulder nonetheless. Taeyong paused his movements as Ten expelled his contents, knowing he needed a moment. 

It was a while before the got Tens foot cleaned of blood and dirt, using the small cotton pad of hydrogen peroxide that was in the first aid kit. The dancer/singer had passed out since then, the pain and exhaustion catching up to him after his third time vomiting. Johnny was helping to raise Ten from the ground to place him next to Mark and Haechan. "Hows Mark's wound doing?" Taeil looked up from his conversation with Jungwoo and looked at the younger. "Ah...he started to get a pretty high fever around ten minutes after you left. I think we got it under control but I'm pretty sure it's not gone. we just have to keep watching him. If he wakes up it'll be easier since he can vomit whatever blood may have clogged up in those lungs of his. Stale blood cant be helping him, especially in this state." Taeyong nodded. Everyone was silent a moment before Haechan shot up with a gasp, grasping his chest tightly, beginning to scream with squeezed shut eyes. Taeil reacted immediately and pulled Haechan in between his legs, one on either side of the 127 maknaes body, arms wrapping around his body. "Listen to my breathing and copy it, Channie." Taeil whispered, kissing the back of his head soothingly, rubbing his thumbs along the top of Haechans hands. The boys rapid breathing and screams stopped, becoming more even and shallow. "Good boy, Channie. Such a good boy." Taeil praised, loosening his hold a bit. Haechan turned around in Taeils hold and clung to him tightly, crying into his chest. "The plane crashed. I watched as all of your were ripped from your seats and....and mark wasnt moving when I last saw him. Then I saw Johnny and just....passed out. I was awake for it all, Taeil Hyung." Haechan wailed out, desperately clawing into his older best friends shirt, wanting as much comfort as possible. Jisung felt his eyes water and he looked away, holding onto Chenles hand tightly.


End file.
